


The Generation Games

by Susan_Bones



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Flashbacks, Gen, Hunger Games
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-24 14:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16176533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Susan_Bones/pseuds/Susan_Bones
Summary: Her Mother died trying to survive and now she may face the same sickening end.





	1. The death of my mother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mothers funeral

_She ran, arms pumping and branches scraping at her legs as she stumbled over roots and jumped over logs and streams. she stifled a yell as her leg twisted and she fell, fell on something sharp that left a huge gash, cutting open the skin from her knee to her foot. She couldn't stop. She had to keep going. The giant wound that would scar her for ever, screamed in agony for her to slow down, for her to rest, but it was essential that she got to safety._

_Then she saw it a magnificent tree, shrouded in a grand canopy of leaves. She could spend the night safely there. But first she had to reach the top and with her leg hurt, that would be incredibly difficult. She hauled herself up the first branch but at the last second she slipped, her leg getting caught and ripping violently open. A searing pain shot up it like a bullet. She was losing blood fast and was in uncontrollable agony but this was a matter of life or death so she had no choice but to keep on going. Finally, when she reached the top she saw that her wound was dangerously infected. she needed medical attention and something for the pain but nothing and nobody was there to help her. She found a sharp stone which she used to cut down an unusually huge leaf and tie it on the blood soaked area of her right limb with a vine she had torn down from a tree. The stone and a stick was then fashioned into an arrow that was to be used to catch food. After eating a raw, diseased ferret (which was unfortunately the only food she was able catch)she settled down on her branch and fell into a restless, haunted sleep of shattered dreams and lost hopes.There was a long way to go before she was able to return, if it was possible for her to go back at all, but she was determined to see her son and daughter once more and so would go willingly into the unknown in order to get back to them._

_The morning came and to her dismay she realised that she had a fever, a hacking cough and a stomach that was ready to be sick. Her eyes were heavy and she found it hard to breathe, her mind felt tired and her speech came slurred. The ferret that she had eaten for dinner had not only caught a disease but the disease had now caught her.she climbed slowly down making sure not to attract any unwanted attention or fall due to her unfunctioning mind. Little did she know that someone was watching her, someone was waiting silently for her in the shadows. Someone who wanted to win._

It was my mother’s funeral that day and as they dragged her corpse over the square I felt a sudden jolt of saddness and depression, I just wanted to scream aloud. We are very poor and so a proper berial was not possible for us, me and my big brother. We couldn’t even afford a coffin and with her sudden death she hadn’t written a will, so there was no inheritance, no nothing. The big wound on her right leg was visible even with the trousers she wore. a big lump just bellow her knee. Her silky black hair curled about her shoulders as it always did but her once delicate features, soft full lips, rosy cheeks and sparkling green eyes had become shriveled and deadly white, hollowed by by time and departure. As the minister said his prayers for her and the mourners in black wept for her, she was chopped to bits before my eyes and thrown up into the deep cold, blue, autumnal sky, to be snatched up by the birds and taken away from me forever.

 

 


	2. 10th anniversary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She finds out about the years hunger games and is hurt by the knowledge that she has been put foreward.

 

 

 

> Every morning is the same, we get up, the children go to school and the adults go to work but today was different. James, my big brother, woke me, telling me to get dressed and hurry down to the square. There was going to be a meeting for all the members of all the districts. Athena the leader of district 5 and Oliver, leader of district 11 stepped forward. 
> 
>  Athena began to speak and the words she spoke truly filled me with such utter dread that I could barely stand.
> 
> ”As you will all be aware. Every year we hold a hunger games but this year in particular will be slightly different. Every participant from the last 10 years of the games will have their children's names entered into the ballot, 12 will then be pulled and those names will be put forward into this years games. Welcome, everybody to the 10th anniversary of the hunger games, we shall call it the Generation Games!”
> 
> Oliver started to call the names and it filled me with such horror when,my name, was read aloud for the districts to hear. The applause was short and full of sympathy but as I was called foreword to be acknowledged as a participant, I saw my brothers face,full of anger and sorrow, sure it should have been him. I wept silent, salty, hot tears and they trickled down my nose and off my chin before I could wipe them away. I didn’t care if they saw me cry.
> 
> This was the way my mother went. I could feel what she must have felt. I was trapped, there was no way I could escape from this. If I tried I might be killed, this way there was a small chance of survival. I had to do it. I had to compete. I had to kill..
> 
> or be killed.

**Author's Note:**

> hi, hope you enjoyed and please leave improvements.


End file.
